Happily Ever After
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: It's finally over. Salem and the Grimm have been defeated. Finally, true love can finally be revealed. However, little do our four heroes know, a new adventure will soon begin... (Contains Yuri/WhiteRose)


THIS IS A NON-CANON ENDING FOR RWBY: VOLUME 6. THE TRUE ENDING MAY BE DIFFERENT.

[IT IS NIGHT AT THE SNOWY FOREST. THE CAMERA PANS DOWN FROM THE SHATTERED MOON TO REVEAL A WHITE GIRL, WITH A RED ONE WALKING UP TO HER.]

RUBY: HEY WEISS. [STOPS WALKING AS WEISS TURNS AROUND] SO… IT'S FINALLY OVER.

WEISS: YEAH, NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY. WHO KNEW THAT YOU HAD THAT POWER?

RUBY: YEAH. WHEN YOU AND THE OTHER TWO WERE DEFEATED, I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD STOP SALEM. I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE IT.

WEISS: BUT YOU DID. AND I'M PROUD.

[AS WEISS SMILES AT HER, RUBY HAS A FLASHBACK OF EVERYTHING THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER, FROM THEIR FIRST MEET TO THE RECENT EVENTS. SHE THEN REMEMBERS SOMETHING ELSE. A SECRET SHE HAD KEPT FOR ALMOST ALL THEIR TIME. SHE BLUSHES, THEN COMES CLOSER.]

RUBY [NERVOUSLY]: HEY, UM, WEISS?

WEISS: YES?

RUBY: I KNOW THIS MAY SOUND WIERD, BUT…. [SHE HESITATES] EVER SINCE WE FIRST MET, I FELT SOMETHING INSIDE ME. SOMETHING LIKE…. FREINDSHIP, I GUESS? [FAINTLY, RUBY'S HEARTBEAT IS HEARD. IT'S FAST, INDICATING SHE'S EXTREMELY NERVOUS] WELL, ALL MY LIFE WITH YOU…. SEE, WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU IS…. [RUBY TAKES A DEEP BREATH, KNOWING THE NEXT THREE WORDS MAY CHANGE HER LIFE FOREVER] I LOVE YOU.

[WEISS'S EYES WIDEN, AND SHE IS SILENT FOR A FEW SECONDS. THEN, SHE BEGINS TO SNICKER, THEN LAUGH]

WEISS [LAUGHING]: OH RUBY, YOU DOLT! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER-.

[SHE IS INTERUPTED BY RUBY, WHO KISSES HER RIGHT ON THE LIPS. WEISS'S EYES WIDEN IN SHOCK, AS RUBY'S ARE CLOSED. A FEW SECONDS LATER, WEISS'S EYES CLOSE AS SHE HUGS RUBY, AS RUBY LIFTS UP HER RIGHT LEG. AFTER A FEW SECONDS, THEIR LIPS PART. RUBY IS BLUSHING FURIOUSLY, AND WEISS IS IN UTTER SHOCK.]

WEISS [SHOCKED BEYOND MEASURE]: R…..RUBY….YOU…..I…..I DIDN'T…..

[RUBY HUGS HER]

RUBY: DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS LYING?

WEISS [BLUSHING]: UM, YES? [SHE SMILES AWKWARDLY]

RUBY: [GIGGLES] YOU'RE SO PRETTY WHEN YOU'RE SMILING.

WEISS: [SMILES] AND YOU'RE SO PRETTY NO MATTER WHAT.

[THE TWO EMBRACE IN A LITTLE HUG AND CUDDLE, THEN LEAN IN TO KISS, WHICH IS CHASTE LIKE THE FIRST ONE. AS THEY HOLD EACH OTHER AS THE KISS DEEPENS, THE CAMERA SLOWLY PANS BACK SO THAT THE TWO ARE RED AND WHITE SILHOUETTES UNDER THE FULL SHATTERED MOON. AS BOTH OF THE GIRLS WHISPER, "l LOVE YOU" TO EACH OTHER, THE SCREEN FADES TO BLACK. THE CREDITS BEGIN TO ROLL, THE ROMANTIC MUSIC STOPS, AND BLACKMORE'S NIGHT'S "GHOST OF A ROSE" BEGINS TO PLAY]

…

POST CREDIT SCENE:

[AFTER ALL OF ROOSTER TEETH'S OTHER UPCOMING ANNOUNCEMENTS, THE SCREEN REMAINS BLACK. AN UNKNOWN VOICE CHUCKLES, THEN SPEAKS IN JAPANESE.]

?#1: I GUESS THE LITTLE BRAT IS NEXT

[THE SCREEN THEN FADES OUT OF THE BLACKNESS, AND THE CAMERA IS ON A SMALL PEBBLE IN AN UNKNOWN AREA. ANOTHER VOICE, ALSO IN JAPANESE, IS THEN HEARD AFTER ANGRY NOISES.]

?#2: YOU…. YOU'RE GONNA… PAY FOR THAT….. HOW…. DARE YOU…..RRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

[THE GROUND BEGINS TO SLIGHTLY SHAKE, AND THE PEBBLE BEGINS TO FLOAT AND RISE OFF THE GROUND. THE AREA IS THEN REVEALED TO BE ALIEN, NO LONGER REMNANT. PURPLE SEAS BEGIN TO CHURN, THUNDER AND LIGHTNING BEGIN TO BOOM AND CRACK ACROSS THE SKY, AND THE GROUND BEGINS TO TREMBLE EVEN MORE. THE CAMERA THEN PANS TO REVEAL A SIGN OF LIFE: A SEEMINGLY DEAD GREEN ALIEN, WITH A BOY IN BLUE ARMOR LOOKING AT SOMETHING IN SHOCK AND HORROR. WITHOUT HESITATION, THE BOY TAKES THE ALIEN AND BEGINS TO FLY OFF. THE CAMERA THEN PANS TO A SHADOW OF SOMETHING. THAT SOMETHING IS REVEALED TO BE A STRANGE TAILED WHITE CREATURE, WITH THREE TOES AND A HUMANOID APPEARANCE. IN A SIMILAR VERSION TO THE END OF VOLUME 3, THE CAMERA ZOOMS OUT TO REVEAL AN EYE BELONGING TO A SILHOUETTED MAN. AS THE CAMERA CONTINUES TO PAN OUT, THE MAN, STILL COVERED IN BLACKNESS, BEGINS TO SCREAM OUT IN ANGER.]

?#2: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH….[THE MAN SHOOTS OUT HIS ARMS, IN A SIMILAR WAY TO WHEN RUBY FIRST USED THE POWERS OF HER SILVER EYES. AS HE CONTINUES TO SCREAM, A PILLAR OF YELLOW ENERGY SURROUNDS HIM] AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

[THE BOY LOOKS BACK AND GASPS AS HE IS ENGULF BY THE YELLOW LIGHT. THE CREATURE REACTS SIMILAR TO CINDER.]

?#1: WHAT?! [THE CREATURE IS THEN ENGULFED IN THE LIGHT, WHICH LATER FADES AWAY. AFTER THE CREATURE REGAINS ITS VISION, IT IS SHOCKED AT WHAT IT SEES. FROM THE BOY'S PERSPECTIVE, IN A CLOUD OF DUST, TWO EYES STARE BACK AT HIM, THEN TURN TO FACE THE CREATURE. THE CAMERA PANS UPWARD AS THE YELLOW SILHOUETTE COVERING THE MAN BEGIN TO CRUMBLE AWAY. THE MAN IS REVEALED TO HAVE BLUE BOOTS, ORANGE PANTS WITH A BLUE BELT, BLUE WRISTBANDS, A BLUE SHIRT, CYAN EYES, YELLOW EYEBROWS, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YELLOW HAIR. HE IS COVERED IN A YELLOW GLOWING AURA, AS THE GROUND HE STANDS UPON STARTS TO CRACK. THE MAN THEN CHARGES UP, THEN CROUCHES SLIGHTLY, FISTS CLENCHED.]

?#2: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [THE MAN SCREAMS IN ANGER, WITH A BEAST-LIKE ROAR SLIGHTLY HEARD. ONCE THE SCREAM ENDS, THE SCENE CUTS TO BLACK.]

[MULTIPLE SILHOUETTES ARE LATER SHOWN, THE FIRST IS A RED SILHOUETTE OF CRESENT ROSE, THE OTHER IS A YELLOW ORB WITH A SINGLE CRYSTAL STAR INSIDE. THE TWO IMAGES GLOW AND FLY TOWARDS A WHITE LIGHT, WITH OTHER UNKNOWN MULTI-COLORED SILHOUETTES FOLLOWING. A WHITE EXPLOSION FOLLOWS, WITH THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE REVEALED AS A RED HOODED GIRL, RUBY, ON THE RIGHT, FACES RIGHT, AND THE YELLOW-HAIRED MAN, ON THE LEFT, FACES LEFT:]

["TEAM RWBY WILL RETURN."]


End file.
